El masaje
by Sonia Granger Potter
Summary: Harry está tenso y Hermione se ofrece para darle un masaje. Oneshot HHr.


**N.d.A.: **Hola a todo el mundo. Aquí vengo con otra historia.

Esta vez la idea del reto propuesto es de Billiwig, otra vez, y los personajes son de Rowling. 

----------

EL MASAJE 

Hermione se encontraba en el salón sentada cómodamente en el sofá mientras leía un libro cuando un sonoro "CRACK" resonó por toda la habitación haciendo que se sobresaltara y observara a su alrededor para descubrir quien se había aparecido en su salón.

Unos ojos verdes que brillaban con intensidad le devolvieron la mirada y ella supo que si esposo acababa de llegar a casa y antes de lo previsto.

Sin perder tiempo se levantó del sofá y corrió a los brazos de Harry para darle la bienvenida tras besarlo cortamente en los labios.

- Hola mi amor. Llegas pronto. – dijo ella aún con sus brazos en el cuello de Harry.

- Si. Al fin capturamos a Bellatrix y Malfoy esta mañana y esta tarde los hemos llevado a Azkaban donde pasaran una larga temporada.

Además te comunico que soy oficial y totalmente tuyo durante las próximas cinco semanas. Después de encerrar a esos dos ya no quedan mortífagos peligrosos sueltos por el mundo y, como jefe que soy, me he asignado cinco semanas de merecidas vacaciones para poder descansar y disfrutar de mi maravillosa esposa.

- ¡Bien! Me alegro por el mundo. Me alegro por el departamento y por ti, pero me alegro más por mi.

- ¿Por ti? ¡Oye que el que lleva una semana sin descansar y casi sin aparecer por casa soy yo! – le reclamó Harry.

- Por eso mismo, porqué llevo una semana muy sola en casa, me tienes abandonada y te echo de menos – se acercó al oído de Harry y con voz sensual añadió – En todos los sentidos.

Harry levantó una ceja en señal de interrogación.

- ¿En todos?

- Si, en todos – susurró ella. – Si tenemos en cuenta que hace una semana que no apareces por casa o llegas muy tarde y muy cansado, que yo estuve fuera en una convención el fin de semana pasado y que la semana anterior tenía el período, hace… - Hermione se puso a contar con los dedos ante la atónita mirada de Harry – si, hace 14 días, 18 horas y 35 minutos que no hacemos el amor. – finalizó ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tanto tiempo? Eso habrá que solucionarlo cuanto antes, ¿no crees? – propuso con una sonrisa pícara.

Y dicho y hecho. Abrazó a su esposa por la cintura haciendo que ella pusiera las manos en sus hombros y la besó, pero Hermione rompió rápidamente el beso para poder hablar.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Hay que solucionarlo, pero vamos a tener que esperar un poco más.

Harry levantó una ceja en signo de interrogación e inconformismo.

- Hueles fatal y estás muy tenso, así que suba ahora mismo a darte una ducha y luego te doy un masaje.

Harry obedeció sin rechistar y fue a darse una ducha mientras Hermione recogía el salón y ordenaba las cosas que Harry traía en la bolsa de trabajo.

Veinte minutos después Harry salía del baño con una toalla anudada en la cintura y otra en la mano para secarse el pelo. Hermione se acercó a él y lo besó.

- Esto está mejor. Ahora señor Potter túmbese en la cama para su masaje.

- A sus ordenes señora Potter ¿boca arriba o boca abajo? – preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Boca abajo Harry. Sabes perfectamente que como te pongas boca arriba no va a haber masaje.

- ¿Y eso es malo? Intentábamos ponerle fin a la sequía ¿no?

- O te tumbas boca abajo ahora mismo en la cama o te quedas sin masaje y la sequía va a seguir por lo menos dos días más aunque tenga que bañarme con agua helada hasta entonces.

El tono de voz que empleó Hermione no daba opción a rechistar por lo que Harry obedeció rápidamente tumbándose en la cama como ella le había indicado. No tenía ganas de que cumpliera su amenaza, y sabía muy bien que lo haría.

Una semana después de casados ella lo amenazó y él no la creyó pensando que seria incapaz de cumplirla, pero ella si que fue capaz; Hermione lo tuvo una semana a pan y agua y como resultado él cogió un resfriado de campeonato a causa de la constantes duchas frías que debía darse; a partir de ese momento no volvió a dudar de la fuerza de voluntad de su esposa para cumplir sus amenazas y procuraba evitar su formulación y su cumplimiento.

Unas manos cálidas y suaves en sus hombros y un suave peso en su baja espalda sacaron a Harry de sus pensamientos. Hermione se había sentado a horcajadas sobre su espalda y empezaba a masajearle los hombros con una suavidad infinita.

Hermione tuvo que hacer gala de todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre Harry en el momento en que atravesó la puerta tapado solo con una toalla y, tenerlo ahora bajo su cuerpo empapado y semidesnudo no ayudaba mucho a mantener el control sobre su propio cuerpo; pero una vez mas logró mantener el control sobre sus emociones y empezar el masaje.

Llevó las manos a los hombros de su esposo para sentir su piel mojada y suave bajo sus dedos y, suavemente, empezó a masajearlos, primero llevando sus manos hacia delante y hacia atrás arrastrando con ellas piel y agua; después las llevó hasta el cuello y desde allí las fue deslizando con fuerza pero suavemente hasta los brazos para luego repetir la operación en sentido contrario de regreso al cuello donde depositó un beso. Oyó a Harry suspirar y sonreír.

- Lo siento, no he podido resistirme.

Lentamente las manos de Hermione fueron deslizándose por la espalda de Harry masajeándola suavemente, despacio, sin prisa acariciando cuanta piel se le pusiera por delante, las movía de arriba hacia abajo, desde el cuello hasta la cintura y vuelta atrás de regreso al cuello para a continuación moverlas lateralmente hacia los lados provocándole a Harry unas pequeñas cosquillas al llegar al borde de las costillas.

De repente Harry dejó de sentir las manos de Hermione por su espalda y también dejó de sentir su peso en la cintura, no tuvo tiempo de girar la cabeza para saber que ocurría cuando volvió a sentir el peso de Hermione en la cintura y las manos de ella volaron ágilmente hasta sus piernas donde acarició con suavidad cada curva, cada hueco y cada centímetro de piel que encontraba en su camino, empezó por los tobillos y fue subiendo, despacio, muy despacio, primero una pierna, el tobillo, los gemelos, la parte trasera de la rodilla, el muslo, y cuando llegó al borde de la toalla llevó las manos hasta la otra pierna donde repitió la operación.

Las manos de Hermione volvieron, junto con todo su cuerpo a la posición original, y poco a poco al cuello, donde Harry sintió algo más a parte de sus manos, un aire cálido seguido de una suavidad conocida por el: Hermione le estaba dando otro beso, despacio Hermione fue deslizando sus labios por toda la espalda en un roce enloquecedor para su esposo, no llegó a besar la espalda, simplemente la rozaba mientras Harry sentía su aliento y el roce de sus labios e intentaba no perder el autocontrol por tan excitante caricia.

Al parecer Harry no era el único que tenía problemas para mantenerse firme y lo comprobó cuando dejo de sentir el roce de los labios de su esposa para sentir como ella le besaba la espalda siguiendo un recorrido desde el cuello hasta la cintura por toda la columna, hecho que le provocó un pequeño escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo haciéndolo suspirar nuevamente; notó a Hermione sonreír entre besos, ella era muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y las reacciones que le provocaba a él haciéndolo.

Hermione volvió a besar la espalda pero esta vez fue diferente, esta vez también empleo su lengua, recorrió toda la columna vertebral de su esposo con la lengua humedeciendo la zona para luego pasar por ella soplando suavemente a la vez que sus manos subían paralelas a la columna en una caricia excitante y exquisita.

Harry sentía la lengua de Hermione recorrerle la espalda acompañada de las suaves cosquillas que le provocaba su pelo rozándolo en cada movimiento de su esposa. Hermione lo estaba torturando dulcemente y ella era muy consciente de eso ya que notaba como el cuerpo de su esposo reaccionaba a las caricias que ella le prodigaba.

Hermione no podía soportarlo más, necesitaba acariciar y sentir a su esposo más de lo que lo estaba haciendo, así que llevó sus manos rápidamente a la cintura de Harry donde se topó con un impedimento que no tardó en desaparecer. La toalla que anteriormente la había privado de sentir el cuerpo de Harry en todo su esplendor ahora reposaba en algún rincón abandonado de la habitación y ella pudo por fin acariciar completamente a su esposo.

Sus manos bajaron del cuello hasta la cintura para seguir bajando hasta ese lugar donde la espalda pierde su casto nombre. La piel era suave, y a su tacto se erizó haciéndola sonreír satisfecha, eso nunca fallaba, pero ella quería más y él también.

Hermione se semi-incorporó en la cama para permitir que Harry se diera la vuelta y quedar así cara a cara; en el momento en que Harry terminó de realizar la operación ella volvió a descender sentándose sobre el regazo de su esposo a la vez que lo sentía con cada fibra de su ser.

Las manos de Harry volaron a su cintura y las suyas fueron a buscar una mejor posición en el pecho de él. Harry no las movió de su posición, pero ella si que lo hizo y, como venía haciendo desde que empezó el masaje, las movió suavemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, arrastrando esta vez solo piel, pues el agua hacia tiempo que se había evaporado a consecuencia de la temperatura del cuerpo masculino. Sus manos se movían suavemente acariciando cuanto pedazo de piel se expusiera en su camino y no contenta con eso se agachó lo suficiente como para poder besar los lugares por donde pasaban sus manos, a su paso la piel iba aumentando de temperatura y se iba erizando.

Hermione llevó sus manos al cuello de Harry donde las dejó inmóviles tras él y se acercó a sus labios donde depositó un beso lleno de amor y pasión, un beso tan apasionado que ambos cuerpos reaccionaron completamente excitándose al máximo.

Minutos después rompió el beso, pero no se separó de los labios de su esposo donde, apenas a dos centímetros de distancia le susurró un "Te amo" que fue correspondido por un apasionado beso, más apasionado si cabe que el anterior al tiempo que sentía como Harry los hacía rodar en la cama para quedar ella abajo y él arriba situado entre sus piernas que se cruzaron en la espalda de su esposo en un abrazo intimo que le permitió sentir, ahora con toda claridad, el cuerpo de Harry.

Harry rompió el beso y se separó lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos y hablar entrecortadamente por falta de respiración.

- Suficiente masaje por hoy. Es hora de terminar con la sequía.

Por toda respuesta Hermione hizo presión con sus manos en el cuello de Harry atrayéndolo a sus labios para besarle y empezar así el fin de la sequía que duraba ya 14 días.

FIN 

N.d.A.: Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis, dejarme algún review aunque sea para decirme que me dedique a otra cosa y os deje tranquilos con mis paranoias mentales.

Besos,

Sonia


End file.
